


Catching Up

by BSBLover2538



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Dominance, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Penis In Vagina Sex, Service Submission, Submission, Teasing, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:53:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22484437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BSBLover2538/pseuds/BSBLover2538
Summary: Four fics that I wrote last year, that I need to get out. Different couples, different ratings. Read at your own caution.
Relationships: AJ McLean/Maxwell Richardson, Kevin Richardson/Original Male Character, Kristin Richardson/Leigh Dorough/Original Female Character
Kudos: 4





	1. The Very Long Day

The clouds in the skies looked ominous as Jillian made her way home, happy to be done with work. It had been a stressful day, so she was looking forward to spending the night with her two submissives. She groaned to herself as she pulled into the driveway, the heavens opening up. 

“Of course it couldn’t wait two minutes” she grumbled as she fished for an umbrella, not finding one. 

“Damnit!” she hit the steering wheel and huffed. Jillian got her bag and coat in her hands, waiting for the right moment to run out. A minute later had her standing at her front door, cursing the weather gods for the hundredth time. She fumbled for her keys, and unlocked the front door. Jillian stepped into the home, and immediately saw red. 

“KRISTIN KAY! LEIGH ANNE! GET YOUR ASSES DOWN HERE!” she roared, and thirty seconds later had two submissives at her feet, head down and silent. 

“What the fuck happened?” she bit out, and crossed her arms, tossing her bag and jacket aside for the moment. All around her the house was a mess, and it seemed neither girl had done their chores today. 

She got no response, and it further angered her. She grabbed the blonde hair of her oldest sub, and yanked Kristin’s head up. 

“I asked a question. Are you too damn slow to understand what I’m asking you?” she whispered, and Kristin shuddered. 

“No Mistress, sorry Mistress. Sub apologizes, the time got away from her, and she thought she had more time to get things done” Kristin hastily explained, and Jillian rolled her eyes. 

“I left the house at 830 and it is now 530, how was that not enough time?” she rhetorically asked, and scoffed, throwing Kristin’s head away from her. She turned her attention to Leigh, who was trembling. 

“Do you have any better excuse Leigh, or is it the same lame one as your companion?” Jillian sarcastically stated, and Leigh swallowed. 

“No Mistress, sub does not” Leigh replied softly, and Jillian growled. She grabbed Leigh’s hair and started dragging her to the bedroom, looking back at Kristin. 

“Crawl after us and go to your usual spot in the bedroom, keep your damn eyes on the bed” she commanded, and Kristin immediately dropped to all fours, going to the bedroom. 

Jillian threw Leigh on the bed, and went to get her strap on on. Leigh saw it, and started shaking her head. The younger submissive wasn’t fond of the strap on, and Jillian knew it. 

“I don’t want to hear it Leigh, you are getting pounded into tonight. Maybe this will teach you to obey the rules I set down” Jillian grunted as she got on top of the older woman. It still amazed her that she was 5 years younger than Leigh and 7 years younger than Kristin, but both women were under her, happily. 

“MISTRESS!” Leigh screamed out painfully as she was plowed into, Jillian pounding her into the mattress. Kristin watched, wishing she was Leigh. The blonde knew the punishment she would be getting. The oldest woman knew she shouldn’t have listened to Leigh’s idea to skip their chores and just relax. 

“Leigh, I knew it was your scatterbrained idea to skip chores. You two have been under me for the last five years, why did you think that I would let this slide? You know the only time you can skip is if you are legitimately sick, which neither of you are” Jillian lectured as she pounded into the brunette. 

“So sorry Mistress” Leigh cried out as Jillian continued her movements. A few minutes later, she pulled out, and Leigh pulled her legs up, curling into a ball. She hated being fucked, much preferring to eat her Mistress out. 

“Floor Leigh, and to the side of the bed Kristin” Jillian ordered, as she took the strap on and her trousers and panties off. Leigh got off the bed, kneeling at her spot on the floor, and Kristin crawled to the side of the bed her Mistress was on. 

“Eat me out Kristin, and it better be perfectly done, or you’ll be doing it again before bed” Jillian ordered, and widened her legs. Kristin shuddered, but put her face in her Mistress’s pussy, starting to eat Her out. 

Jillian groaned as the blonde ate her out, the younger woman crying out as she unloaded all over Kristin’s face. A few minutes later, Kristin pulled away, and Jillian looked down at her. 

“Next time, ignore Leigh’s scatterbrained ideas. Before bed you two will be spanked, and that will be the end of it. Now both of you go get supper started while I clean up and relax for a bit” Jillian looked at both of the older women, who nodded. 

“Yes Mistress” 

Jillian went and showered, before straightening her bedroom back up. It was the only room her subs were not allowed to clean, preferring to do it herself. She walked out to see Leigh putting the dinner on the table, and both submissives going to their spots. Kristin preferred eating on the floor, while Leigh stayed at the table. Jillian dropped the blonde’s bowl down, petting her hair, before eating happily. 

“Very nice job girls. When I come home from work tomorrow, I expect the house spotless. Tonight let’s sit out in the hot tub, I need to relax” Jillian looked at both submissives, who nodded. They ate, Leigh cleaning up, before all three sank into the hot water, Jillian groaning happily. 

A couple hours later had the two over Jillian’s knee, getting their spankings. Once that was over, Jillian had Kristin in her arms, while Leigh was on the other side of Kris. The two alternated each night who slept in their Mistress’s arms. 

“Love you both, and next weekend we are going up to the cabin for a week” Jillian announced, and the two older women were ecstatic. They loved the cabin, and being with their Mistress all the time. 

“Thank you Mistress, they chorused, and settled down. Jillian loved having two submissives under her, and wouldn’t change her life for the world. Kristin and Leigh never felt safer than in Her arms, and both were grateful they had found the perfect Mistress for the two of them. 


	2. The Very Long Day

The light streamed through the open windows, another day breaking through. Inside the home, a young man blinked his eyes open, groaning loudly. It was another boring Tuesday, and Luke threw the covers back over his head, wondering why he had even bothered going to bed last night. The last time he saw was 4:16 AM and it was now just barely 7. 

“Do I seriously have to do this once again?” he thought as he bearily stumbled out of bed, going to his bathroom. After pissing, he stumbled into the walk in shower, turning the water on hot. Yelping softly, the water finally turned warm, and Luke stood under the stream, letting the hot water wake him up. 

“Meeting with Mr. Richardson today, must remember to not be late” Luke reminded himself as he washed his hair and body. He had put in for a promotion about a month ago, and had finally heard back from the CEO who had requested a meeting with him. 

Luke wasn’t sure what to think of the older man. Mr. Richardson was dark haired, green eyed, and looked imposing each time he came around for the bi annual inspection of his department. The hazel eyed man had worked for the company for about two years now, and was looking for a higher pay along with some more responsibility. 

Getting out of the shower and dressing, Luke walked back into his bedroom, grabbing his tie and fixing it around his neck. He padded into his kitchen, glancing at the time. It was 745, and he needed to be at work by 9. A half hour drive made it so he only had about twenty minutes to eat breakfast and take his dog out. 

“Patches, come here!” he called as he opened the back door. His three year old Maltese darted out between his legs to go outside. Luke chuckled softly and moved to the fridge. He fixed himself a bowl of cereal and a banana, while putting dry food in Patches’ bowl. 

Ten minutes later had him putting his bowl in the dishwasher and opening the backdoor once again. Patches ran in and right to his bowl, munching happily. Luke closed the door and pet his pup gently for a minute or two, before going to brush his teeth and get his coat on. Luke watched as Patches settled down on his dog bed as he closed the door, going into his garage. 

“Early today for a change” he shook his head as he got into his Kia Sorento, starting it up. A minute later he was on his way to work, mentally reviewing his checklist in his head. 

“Meeting with Mr. Richardson at 1, then have to go to the store after work to get groceries for the week” he thought, and shook his head. He hoped that he would get this promotion. 

“James and Bec were mum when I asked them about how they got their promotions. I hope that all this is is a meeting, and that he approves it” Luke groaned as he turned into the parking lot, seeing it nearly full. His normal spot was taken, so he had to settle for one further away. 

He soon settled into working, his eye on the time. The morning passed as usual, inputting numbers and making sure things were adding up smoothly. Luke glanced at the clock, noticing it was finally lunchtime. He smiled and stood up, looking over at Bec and James, nodding his head towards the elevator. Both looked at him and tilted their heads, standing up themselves. Ten minutes later had them sitting down together. 

“So any tips you two can give me?” he asked, and Bec and James looked at each other. 

“Just agree with whatever terms he gives you regarding the promotion. Let him speak first, and know that it’s up to him whether or not you get it” Bec spoke cautiously, and Luke looked at her oddly. 

“Okay…..” he dragged out, and James sighed softly. 

“We can’t really say much, just that we got the promotions, and both are going to wait a bit before we ask for another” James said cagedly. 

Now Luke was worried, but he tried to put it out of his head. He soon excused himself from lunch, going back to his desk to ready for his meeting with Mr. Richardson. 

A knock on the door had Kevin looking up from his work. He glanced at the clock and smirked widely. Another employee was coming in for a promotion, and it was another chance to get what he wanted. 

“Come in!” he called, and Luke walked in the door, closing it, and sitting down in the chair across from his desk. 

“Lucas Tellerson is it?” he asked, perusing the file in front of him after grabbing it from his drawer. 

“Yes Sir” was the reply, and Kevin smirked. 

“Why do you want this promotion?” he inquired, and Luke swallowed. 

“I feel like I have been here long enough to earn a bit more money along with a few more responsibilities. I have never been late, I stay late when asked, and I get my projects done on time and neatly” Luke replied, and Kevin nodded. 

“You’ve been here 2 ½ years and that’s to be commended” Kevin praised the younger man, before looking up into the hazel eyes that were wide and peering at him. 

“There is something that will happen before I sign off on your promotion. You will not tell anyone else about this, or I will find out and you will be terminated and blacklisted from this line of work in this state. I am highly respected throughout the state, and can make your life hell” Kevin’s green eyes turned dark, almost black as he looked at Luke. 

“Wh...what do you mean sir?” he stumbled over his words, and Kevin grinned, a look on his face that sent pits of fear into Luke’s body. In a few steps, Kevin had Luke pinned to the wall, his body laying against the younger man’s. Luke’s breathing heightened, and he tried to squirm away, but Kevin held him still. 

“Your ass is mine right now, and every time you want a promotion. Scream all you want, my walls are soundproof. Those who have come before you, and those who come after you will all be fucked by me” he growled, his hot breath right in Luke’s ear. 

“Sir, please” he pled, and cried out as Kevin undid his trousers, pushing them down. Kevin then got his cock out of his own trousers, letting it rub against Luke’s ass cheeks. 

“Calm down boy, and this will be easier than most have had” Kevin’s dark voice shot through Luke, and the younger man shuddered. He tried to relax his body, and whimpered feeling Kevin’s fingers probing his hole. 

“Sir….” Luke groaned as he pushed against the fingers. Kevin growled, and grabbed his hair tightly. 

“Unclench now” he ordered, and Luke released the hold his muscles had around Kevin’s long fingers. 

“Do that again, and you are getting it unprepped” Kevin threatened, and Luke whined softly, trying to get used to the intrusion. 

Kevin continued working his fingers into Luke’s tight hole, giving him the courtesy of widening his hole before his thick cock slammed into it. He loved taking all of his employees, knowing that none of them would ever tell a soul about it. 

“Mmm, nice and tight. Haven’t had a tight one in a while, maybe this will be worth the energy. God knows the last couple haven’t been” Kevin groaned as he took his fingers out. Luke wiggled, knowing that he couldn’t get out from underneath the older man. 

“Sir, please, Sir” Luke whimpered, not wanting this to happen, but knowing he had no other choice. Kevin grinned hearing the whimpers, they were always music to his ears when his employees whimpered and begged. 

“Not happening. You want this damn promotion right?” he snarled, and Luke nodded his head. Kevin grinned and pushed his cock into Luke’s widened hole. Luke cried out as the thick cock penetrated his walls, filling them up for the first time ever. 

“God I love fucking a virgin. It’s so damn satisfying knowing I’m the only cock they’ve ever had in their holes. Bet you’ll find this better than any pussy you could ever manage to get” Kevin taunted as he pushed deeper and deeper into Luke’s hole. 

“Is this really worth this promotion?” Luke thought as he whined feeling Mr. Richardson push completely into his hole. He cried out as the older man pulled completely out, before starting to fuck him against the wall. Luke couldn’t move. He was pinned completely down, and braced himself against the wall as best he could. 

“Nothing to say Lucas?” Kevin sneered as his hips moved up and down, violently going in and out of Luke. 

“No Sir” Luke whispered out and yelped as his hair was pulled once again. 

“What was that? Speak up!” Kevin commanded, and Luke winced. 

“No Sir, I have nothing to say” Luke spoke louder, wincing as his head was kept pulled back as he was fucked. 

“Thought so. Finally have one that just takes it. Most fight me, but lose in the end. Fuck I’m close” Kevin groaned. 

Luke went silent as Kevin unloaded into him, filling him with the older man’s cum. Kevin panted as he pulled out, and watched as Luke fell to the floor in a crumpled heap. He rolled his eyes and went to his desk. 

“I’ll give him his damn promotion. Can only hope he will be back soon for another one. He’s one of the better fucks I’ve had lately” Kevin muttered to himself as he signed off on the paperwork. He stood up, grabbing his coat, and threw the paper on top of Luke’s limp body. 

“Got your promotion Lucas. Hope you’ll be back soon for another one. Now get back to work, I have better things to do then console your ass” Kevin nudged him with his foot, and Luke got up, pulling his trousers back up. Kevin walked out without so much as a backward glance, going off to parts unknown. 

Luke looked down at the paperwork, and the door, wondering if all that was worth it. He tried to clean himself up, and not wince as he made his way back to his desk. Luke saw Bec and James looking at him in sympathy. Now he understood why they couldn’t say anything to him about the promotions. Luke got back to work, and tried to forget what had just happened to him. He finished the day and filed the paperwork for his promotion, knowing he would get it pushed through quickly. 

A month later had Luke sitting in his new office, Kevin had allowed him to be promoted to floor manager since he was such a good fuck, and now Luke had a small amount of people under him. As he looked up into the CEO’s office, seeing another person going in for a promotion meeting, he shook his head. Like Bec and James, it would be a bit before he would ask for another promotion. 

“Damn the fact that this is the best place in the state, and I really don’t want to move” Luke thought as he shuffled the papers on his desk. He rubbed his face, and got back to work. The secret of Mr. Richardson’s company would never get out, and he knew he couldn’t go anywhere else. 

Luke made his way home one night, and settled down with Patches. He had just gotten another promotion, and gotten fucked by Mr. Richardson once again. This time he had had to suck the older man off first, and Luke shuddered as he thought about the cock in his mouth. He ate dinner and took a long hot shower, trying to scrub his body clean. Luke crawled into bed, trying to settle down. 

He was not looking forward to work anymore, but he was in a vicious cycle he couldn’t get himself out of. The young man settled down into an uneasy sleep, wondering how many more times he would have to lay down for his boss before he upped and quit his job, or was fired. The secrets of his work would stay hidden, and Luke never spoke about what happened behind the CEO’s doors. 


	3. An Opening Night To Remember

Lights streamed down on the lone man in the center of the stage. It was an hour before he was scheduled to go on, and he wasn’t sure if he could go through with it. His head was playing tricks with him, and the young man scuffed his shoe on the floor, turning hearing the footsteps, looking into the eyes of his father. 

“Max? You okay?” Kevin looked at his youngest, and out at the empty arena. It would be Max’s first time opening for them, much like his cousin had done ten years earlier. 

“Not sure if I can do this Dad, do you think I can?” Max looked up into the green eyes that had always been there for him. 

“Yes Max, you can. I and your uncles have taught you everything we know, and your album is doing amazingly well” Kevin smiled, the memory of Max’s album coming out a month prior still burned in his brain. 

His youngest had come to him at age 13, wanting to get into the business. Kristin had told Max to wait until he was 15, but he was free to continue writing and playing in the recording studio with his dad. Kevin watched with pride as Max worked closely with the label that had signed him and his brothers so many years before. 

“I know, but it’s still the first time I’m opening up for you guys, and I don’t want to disappoint you” Max hesitantly admitted. Kevin gave a small smile and pulled Max’s chin up. 

“You won’t disappoint me at all Max, your uncles, aunts, cousins, mother, brother and I all have faith in you. You have worked so hard for this, and nothing could ever disappoint us” Kevin said firmly, and Max nodded. 

“Thanks Dad, let’s go get ready. I know you have a meet and greet in a bit” Father and son headed into the back, and Kevin smiled proudly as Max mirrored his own ritual for getting ready. 

An hour later, Kevin was standing in the crowd next to Kristin, wiping the tears as he watched his son perform live for the first time. Mason watched proudly as his little brother lived out his dreams, the older Richardson content to watch Max perform. Mason had gone to college and majored in Engineering. 

In the back, Nick, Howie, Brian, and AJ heard their nephew’s singing, and no one could wipe the smiles from their faces. Baylee and James had also followed their fathers, and were extremely successful in their own rights. Kevin walked through the back about halfway through Max’s set, and grinned at his brothers. 

“That’s my little boy out there. How did you get through it yourselves Howie and Bri?” he asked, wiping the tears. 

“Pretty much how you are. It’s an exhilarating feeling seeing your boy pursue his dreams” Howie replied, and grinned as they heard the crowd roaring. Ten minutes later, Max appeared, and got dogpiled by his uncles. 

“Uncle AJ!” he exclaimed as he fell down. The older man grinned and waited until the others had gotten off of the younger man. He got up, and pulled Max off the floor, feeling the teen’s impressive tent. 

“Need some help? Want a present?” he breathed into Max’s ear, feeling the minute shudder. AJ smirked and walked away, leaving Max frustrated and glaring after his uncle. 

The teen shook himself, and slipped out to join his mother, brother, aunts, and cousins to watch his father and uncles perform. He was swept into many hugs and grinned as he saw the pride in all of their faces. The show started, and Max cheered for his father and uncles, a wide smile on his face.

“Can’t believe they’ve been doing this for over 35 years now” he shook his head as he watched his father move across the stage. He was approaching 60, but still moved like he was in his 30’s. 

The concert ended, and the family all went backstage to spend time with the guys. Max looked at AJ, who smirked at him. It was well known in the family that the second gen could spend the night with any of their aunts or uncles, as long as they were over 16 years old. 

“Gonna give me my present?” he purred in the older man’s ear, and AJ grunted. 

“I’ll meet you in your room in an hour” the bearded man whispered back, and Max nodded. 

An hour later, the families were headed back to their hotel room, the kids all going to their rooms they had gotten on their own. Mason and Max typically shared, but the older boy was going to be with James for the night. Max unlocked his door, and sighed softly. It had been a hell of a night, and he still wasn’t sure what AJ had planned. 

The doorbell rang, and he padded over to the door, opening it, and seeing AJ with a smoldering look in his eyes. The older man pushed his way in, and closed the door, locking it. 

“Ready for your present?” AJ cocked his head to the side and peered at the younger man. Max looked so much like Kristin, who was AJ’s favorite to fuck after his wife. 

“Sure, what is it?” Max asked, curious. 

“A slow, loving night with me. I know I prefer the faster, darker stuff, but I want you to experience slow, loving sex” AJ smiled, and Max looked at him dumbfounded. He never would have expected that out of his uncle. 

“You sure Uncle AJ?” he asked, and the older man nodded. AJ walked over and pulled Max’s face up, kissing him softly. Max melted into the kiss, and he felt the older man’s hands start to gently roam his body, the kiss never breaking. 

AJ settled himself in his mind and just let his fingers and hands trace the teen’s body. He really only did this stuff with his wife, and got his faster wants out with the others. But Max deserved slowness after his first performance, and AJ would give it to him. 

“Uncle…” Max whimpered softly as he broke the kiss, AJ’s head going down to his neck and nipping gently on his neck, sucking lightly. The teen threw his head back and AJ let his own hands and mouth travel down, loving on the teen’s body. 

“So lithe and lean, just like your father” AJ replied, as he pushed the teen down on the bed, Max limply falling, beginning to get lost in the sensations his uncle’s mouth and fingers were giving him. 

“Raise your arms up Max” AJ tugged Max’s shirt off, exposing his chest and saw the small amount of chest hair that was slowly trying to grow. The teen reached up and did the same to AJ, exposing his own chest. The two went back and forth undressing each other, before AJ hooked his fingers on Max’s boxers, and looked at the younger man. 

“Go ahead Uncle AJ, I want this” Max nodded, loving that his aunts and uncles always made sure that he and his cousins always wanted to go further. 

“Gonna make you feel so good Max” AJ cooed and pulled Max’s boxers completely off, along with his own. Their bodies rubbed on each other, while AJ continued to kiss and move up and down Max’s body. 

“This feels so good” the teen whined out, and AJ grinned, nibbling a bit on Max’s nipples, sucking gently. Max looked at him with dark blue eyes, wiggling under his touch. 

“Uncle….please” he begged softly, and AJ grinned. 

“Patience young grasshopper” he lightly teased and Max rolled his eyes. He grunted as he felt his uncle’s cock rubbing against his, wishing that AJ’s mouth was on it, or that AJ was riding him. 

AJ’s mouth was now down to Max’s navel, and he trailed down to just above his package. Max arched up, and whined as AJ’s hands pushed his hips down. He looked up at his nephew, his eyes dark with lust. 

“Want my mouth on your cock Max?” he teased, and Max pouted down at him, whimpering. 

“Just…..do something!” he panted out, and AJ nodded, going down to Max’s cock, poking his tongue into the little slit. 

“Mother……” Max nearly came off the bed, if it weren’t for AJ’s hands on his hips. 

AJ grinned and swirled his tongue around the head of Max’s cock, dragging the teen’s pre around it. Max let out a keen whine as he felt his uncle’s tongue on his sensitive cock. 

“So sensitive, so responsive” AJ muttered as he started to suck the head of Max’s cock. The teen gripped the bedsheets to stay still, the sensations flowing through him. 

“Uncle…...ungh!” Max grunted as he felt his uncle lapping at the pre that was steadily spilling out. He wanted AJ completely on his cock, one way or the other. 

The older man grinned and pulled completely off, hearing the broken cry the teen let out at the loss. Max opened one eye and looked at AJ, who smirked. 

“That was just the start, gonna ride you tonight” he crawled up Max’s body, kissing all the way back up it. 

“But…….how you gonna prep?” Max asked, wiggling under his uncle’s kisses. AJ leaned up with a gleam in his eye. 

“Been prepped all day, lean down and grab the plug out Max” AJ grinned as Max’s eyes widened. The teen reached around his uncle’s ass, pulling the plug that AJ had inserted earlier that afternoon. 

“Fuck” 

AJ smirked and pushed his hips down, lining his hole up with Max’s cock, barely easing onto it, the pre being used as lube. 

“Damn you are as long as your father” AJ groaned as he pushed down, feeling Max’s cock fill him. He was able to get completely down, and looked at Max. 

“Are you gonna move Uncle, cuz nothing’s happening” Max teased, and AJ growled lightly, nipping at his neck lovingly. 

“Cool your jets” 

AJ moved his hips slowly up and down Max’s cock, the two men getting lost in the sensations. Max grunted as his cock swelled in AJ’s hole, thickening and throbbing. The foreplay had been amazing, and all he wanted to do was fill his uncle up. 

“Close….so damn close” Max whined, and AJ nodded, going a bit faster. He loved having this time with Max, loved going slow and loving. AJ watched as Max arched up, spilling into him. 

The teen cried out as he orgasmed, filling his uncle. AJ rode out his nephew’s orgasm, waiting until Max calmed down, closing his eyes and going limp. 

“So good Max, so damn good” AJ praised as he pulled out of the teen, his own cock hard between them. He would go take care of himself once Max was asleep, wanting tonight to be about Max. 

“Uncle AJ….” Max looked down at his uncle’s cock, but the older man shook his head. 

“Tonight’s about you my nephew, I’ll take care of it” AJ reassured him, and Max nodded wearily. The day was catching up to him, and he was exhausted. 

“Sleep, I’ll be here when you wake” AJ pulled the covers up, and Max fell asleep almost instantly. He smiled fondly at his nephew, before moving to the bathroom, and taking a hot shower, relieving himself. 

Ten minutes later, AJ was back in bed with Max, an arm protectively over the teen, as the older man started falling asleep. It had been an amazing ending to the first day of an amazing tour, and AJ knew that his brothers all had plans for Max as the tour progressed, and he couldn’t wait to see his nephew soar just as Baylee and James had done. 


End file.
